Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein include a hinge mounted at one end to a frame of an article of furniture and at another end to a door. An integrated hinge locking mechanism allows ease of installation and removal of a door at the place of manufacture or on the job site.
In furniture construction two types of cabinet construction are common, face-frame and frameless. Frameless cabinets have a case upon which the door hinges are mounted directly. In face-frame construction a frame, wider than the edge of the case, is attached to the front of the cabinet case.
Face-frame construction allows for a sturdier mounting surface for the door hinges and better support for the door. A face-frame construction will also allow the case to better resist warping and remain square during transportation and installation.
Cabinet construction presents some unique design considerations. Alignment of the doors is paramount to maximize visual and functional effects. In frameless cabinets, a door in a closed position will reveal little of the cabinet case. In face-frame construction a frame, wider than the case, is attached to the front of the cabinet case. The amount of the frame that a door will cover in face-frame construction is called the overlay. Face-frame construction allows the frame, rather than the case, to show because the door does not cover the whole frame surface. Misalignments may be more visible on face-frame construction. Thus it is important that the doors are adjusted properly especially in large overlay, high end cabinets.
Existing face-frame hinges offer different degrees of adjustability to accommodate alignment. However correct alignment and adjustment sometimes necessitates removal of the door from the cabinet frame. It is also desirable at times to align and adjust the doors offsite and remove them for transport to the job site. There are also a variety of reasons for removing and reinstalling the doors before or after alignment. Removal of the doors for cabinet finishing onsite is necessary in many applications. Therefore a face-frame hinge must offer several options for adjustment, be as compact and lightweight as possible to maximize effectiveness, and also allow quick and efficient removal and installation of the doors.